


At Long Last

by velnoni



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Complete, Demon Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni
Summary: Simeon was crying and laughing at the same time. He rubs the tears that slid down his face. “Why did it have to be you? I missed you Lucifer. I miss being by your side. It was never the same after you left.”Simeon and Lucifer make up for lost time.
Relationships: Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	At Long Last

When Simeon sees Lucifer, after so many years at the exchange program he is quick to mask his shock and excitement. As usual, he kept his calm demeanor in check and shoved down his feelings the best he could. But as always, they always find a way to return. His deepest, darkest secrets. When the two shook hands, saying hello, he felt himself blushing like the girls in Leviathan's animes. He can't help but wonder if Lucifer ever thought of their last night together. There is a longing inside his heart that shouldn't be there.

~~The night Simeon sinned. The last night Lucifer was the Morningstar.~~

Whenever he visits the House of Lamentation and Lucifer is nearby he'll sneak small peaks at Lucifer. It's alluring to him how this demon is still the same angel he knew. Yet he is so much different. He carried himself with shameless pride. Every time he looked into those red eyes the angel thought back to that night when Lucifer pinned him underneath his body and made love to him.

He'll wonder if Lucifer still thought of him and one day while watching Luke complain about Beel eating his food his eyes drift over to Lucifer's form. Lucifer sensed someone watching him and turned his attention, Simeon was quick to abate but it was too late. Lucifer is a demon and he knows lust when he sees it. He knew that forever feeling of yearning for something he desperately wanted. He would look Simeon's way for a few seconds, admiring the angel and looking him up and down when no one was watching.

_Could he truly call himself an angel while wearing such revealing attire?_ He ponders to himself when his eyes drift to Simeon's hips. They were wider than before, not that he had a problem with that. It's been a while but seeing Simeon staring him down, wanting when an angel is not supposed to want but give...

He found it alluring. And he wanted more of it. That one night was never enough to quench his thirst.

With Lucifer watching Simeon's every move he politely excused himself from the room, ignoring Luke's whine about being left in a room full of demons. He missed the look Diavolo gave him, chuckling when Asmo whispered something in his ear. The door closed behind the angel with a small click and he exhales deeply, running a hand through his thick hair. His legs start to move while his mind drifts away. Immediately he starts belittling himself for thinking such wanton things.

"What am I doing to myself..." he mumbles quietly. "It's been far too long for him to even think that way...and I shouldn't even think of doing that. With a demon nonetheless." 

"I presume you speak of me, Simeon?" Asked a deep, silky, rich voice he missed for so many years embarrassingly scared the angel and he couldn't hide the little jerk in his body or how his head spun to meet face to face with the ever-looming demon.

"Hahaha!" He chuckles to try and regain some composure and moves a hand to cover his cheek. "You really shouldn't sneak up on me Lucifer, almost gave me a shock." He didn't want to look into his eyes. If he did everything he suppressed for eons would be for naught.

"Mm." He remained unamused and took a step closer, the smile on Simeon's face quivers. "I noticed you staring at me earlier during our little get together." The hallways were suspiciously empty, with no potential witnesses insight.

"Ah. Perhaps our eyes met out of coincidence? I'm sure it happens quite-" a gloved finger is raised to Simeon's lip, stopping him mid-sentence. Mildly surprised he looked up, a grand mistake on his end.

The former angel stared at him with a lustful ferocity that made the other unable to look away.

"You want something. Yet you are an angel. You know the consequences." Another hand reaches lower to grip the angel's exposed hip. The amount of confidence this demon oozed was enough to make Simeon legs quake. The way Lucifer still held his dominating demeanor quickened the breath of Simeon. His wants, his desires...they shouldn't exist. But they exist and he's battling the urge to not jump the demon right then and there. 

He fights the playful need to nibble on the gloved finger. "Yes. But I've repressed them for years Lucifer. Nothing new here. Now please let go before someone sees us." His arms move to gently push the demon away, to forget this encounter even happened but Lucifer wasn't having it. Quickly he took the angel's hand and briskly started walking down the halls.

He hisses slightly and tries to tug away. "Lucifer we can't!" His pleas fell on deaf ears. The ways he was pulling him reminded him of their final night. How he was the one dragging Lucifer to his room.

It was happening again.

They stop just outside Lucifer's bedroom and he pulls Simeon closer against his body and whispers carefully in his ear. "It is not I who is lusting but you this time. Indulge yourself, angel." He draws back to see Simeon's face scrunched up, internally having a debate within himself. He said nothing and looked down in shame, he was gripping the hem of the demon's vest.

"...It was never the same when you left. And I find myself doing...perverted acts. Long before the exchange program began." He confessed. A small predatory smile finds its way onto Lucifer’s face.

"Then allow me to make up for the lost time." The door behind Lucifer clicks open. A room where Simeon would once again commit another sin. His heart pounds deep within his chest as he enters the room. Before he could try to change his mind the door closes behind soundlessly and gloved hands were on his hips, squeezing tightly.

Hot air tickles Simeon’s ear and the angel squirms slightly when a warm wet tongue licks on the outer shell of his ear, nibbling and biting, toying with his patience. The hands holding his waist sink lower until the rested idly on top of his crotch. Lucifer gave his semi-erection a firm squeeze before whispering.

“There is no running away Simeon.”

...

Classical music filled the room with its majestic tunes. Clothes and shoes were strewed messily about the floor, looking misplaced in the otherwise pristine room. The navy bed sheets on the king-size bed were crumpled save for the thin layer that was wrapped around Simeon's back as he sat on the demon's cock. He lets out a low groan as he stills himself, Lucifer was much larger than before. Perhaps it was the demon transformation he thinks to himself, after all, he was sure no angel had barbs. He looks down at the demon and slowly pulls his legs closer before rocking his hips a bit. His cock was stiff as a board, already leaking precum on Lucifer’s stomach. 

"Such a sinful sight. Are you sure you’re an angel?" Lucifer murmurs aloud, watching in awe as Simeon kept repositioning himself till he felt comfortable. His beautiful melanin skin looked gorgeous against his sheets. And he looked more so appealing when he placed two gloved hands on his chest, taking a deep breath as he lifted himself before slamming himself right down. Lucifer grunts at the sudden force and steadies him as Simeon began to ride him.

To Simeon, this was a guilty pleasure and an irredeemable sin. He, a proud angel, had succumbed to the beckoning of lust. For a demon no less. He was having a fling before marriage. But was it lust to yearn for something you could never have? Was it wrong of him to have feelings for someone who had betrayed their kind? 

His back arches when Lucifer suddenly jerks his hips up, hitting a sensitive bundle of nerves. Gasping he claws his hands into Lucifer’s waist and Lucifer gives a knowing smirk. Just as he remembered.

"L-Lucy..." he mewls his name in a way that would bring him much shame later. His pride was long gone, tossed out the window. The feeling of a cock sliding in and out of him contrasted greatly to his fingers. It had been too long.

He lets out a soft whine as he arches his back, pushing Lucifer deeper into his warm hole. His entire body was set ablaze and his eyes no longer held authority and reasoning but lust and desire.

The demon waves a hand for him to bend over and he abides. Their faces were inches away from each other and Simeon uses a hand to push Lucifer’s hair out the way before pushing his lips onto him. It started as a soft kiss before quickly delving into a passionate one. Teeth and tongue mingle together with the heat of the night as they fuck out their frustration. All the years of being unable to see each other, the hatred they shared as well as the love, all of it was being expressed at this very moment. The angel bites down on Lucifer’s lips tugging them a bit before pulling off and laying kisses all over his face. The memories were still so fresh to him. Lucifer sighs in content, enjoying the attention. Even in the Celestial Realm they barely did anything like this. 

_“Lucifer_ _.”_

Sapphire orbs meet ruby ones and their lips interlock once more. Even with the sound of music on as background noise all Simeon could hear were the occasional grunts and moans of the person beneath him the lewd noises from their activities no longer embarrassing him. He shudders a bit when Lucifer started to buck his hips more quickly and Simeon hurries to respond, rocking his waist in sync.

The kiss could only last for so long and Simeon pulls back for air, a single strand of spit following. He bites his cheek when Lucifer spreads his legs to grab ahold of Simeon’s plump ass, enjoying the softness of his ass and the small squeak Simeon made when he pinched it. The angel goes to glare at him but stops himself. He ends up staring at the genuine smile Lucifer had on his face. Almost as if he were about to laugh. He was looking at him with those beautiful eyes of him. They looked so kind for some reason. All those years of wondering if Lucifer was alive and well, suppressing the urge to have a proper conversation...

Lucifer was so concentrated on fucking the angel above he didn't notice the tears until they dribbled onto his chest.

He looks up to seeing Simeon laughing while tears streamed down his cheeks. He rubs them away, chuckling lightly at his situation. “Why did it have to be you? I missed you Lucifer. I missed being beside you. It was never the same after you left.”

“It was so lonely without you...” he said in a much softer tone. His chest tightened when he felt Lucifer slowing down his ministrations. Did he ruin the mood? He figured he looked a mess by now but in actuality, it only fueled the demon's desires. Suddenly he felt a hand push him back up and he steadied himself, looking down in question.

"Reveal yourself." His eyes widened in alarm and he hesitated for a moment before complying. It took a moment before the blanket slid to down to reveal two pairs of soft white wings protruding from the angel’s back. They spread out over the bed and Lucifer felt a slight tinge of jealousy. Slowly a beautiful oval of light found its way atop of Simeon's head, casting a warm yellow glow over her angelic face.

And Lucifer stares. All of him is frozen stiff except his eyes that glaze over his lover's beautiful body. He looked just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Have you no pride or shame, tossing yourself at me like this? Revealing your true form in bed to a demon." He asked in a serious tone. Everything about Simeon was perfection in his eyes. To think that only he could wound that perfection with his own hands only made him more eager to make love to him. Lucifer did this. He was the one with an angel in bed, rocking and wanting for his luscious cock. He is the one responsible for this taboo act. The demon's pride swells at the mere thought.

He lets out a low purr, grabbing a hold of Simeon once more, this time setting a slow but brutal pace. Simeon hisses in ecstasy, wings fluttering overhead. Lucifer watched how Simeon's hips wiggled about when he lifted himself. The way his wings would vibrate and fluff up when he spoke obscene things for only his ears. The small whine he would let out when he slammed himself down, the lines that would crease his pretty face when he concentrated on not cumming. And that beautiful dazed look he gave Lucifer; one that could only exist from a deprived angel. He releases one hand from Simeon's waist to bite off his glove. Perfect red polished nails scrape against Simeon's lithe stomach and the former angel could feel the muscles trembling underneath his hold. 

Angelic tears fell again as Simeon felt himself nearing, savoring every moment of their time together. He could feel himself clenching around Lucifer, so close to orgasming when Lucifer’s hands pull him off his cock with a loud pop. He screams out in distress and casts Lucifer a dirty look. He arches his back to grab ahold of Lucifer cock, giving it a none too light squeezing before pushing it back into himself. He turns his attention back to the demon smirking underneath him and speaks over the music.

“You truly are-“ he cuts himself moaning a bit “Ah! A demon..." he managed to finish. To that Lucifer merely chuckled and flashed him a prideful smile.

"Tell me something I don't know angel. Now indulge yourself in my love." He places his hands on his hips ready to continue. "We should do this more often. And let us keep this a secret we take to our graves."

Simeon couldn't agree more.

...

After all was said and done Simeon was the first to leave the room, stumbling a bit. His cloak now covered his entire body to hide the bruising marks on his hips and neck. Lucifer followed behind, taking immense pride when Simeon had to lean against the wall for a moment. When he entered the living where everyone was, he was quick to avert his eyes from Diavolo, Barbatos, and Asmodeus who gave him a knowing look. Taking a seat in the far corner he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The sounds of everyone talking became background noise as his eyes trailed to Lucifer talking to Diavolo who was smiling a bit more widely than usual. He chuckles lightly and looks up when he sees Asmodeus walks his way.

“Soo...” he said in a very giddy voice, rocking on the tips of his shoes. He bends down to whisper the next part of his question. “Did he fuck you that bad you have a limp?”

The look on Simeon's face was enough to make Asmodeus squeal. “Lucky!” The angel groans aloud and shakes his head. What had he gotten himself into?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my phone while waiting for the mailman to come. Officially my fav new pair. Anyways I was inspired by a tumblr fic I read this morning, please go take a look at their amazing works and follow: [devildomqueen](https://devildomqueen.tumblr.com/post/619399694595080193/an-angels-heart-simeon-x-lucifer)  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated. :)


End file.
